Reunited Siblings
by Lokidottir
Summary: Mischa Lecter is brought back to life and she is in her fifties but looks in her thirties. She has contacted her dear brother and finds the government is after both of them. Can she save him and herself as well? T for violence, language, and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1: The Rebirth

A.N: This is a sort of AU in a way. I had a strange idea and I just could not get rid of it. DO NOT FLAME ME!

Rated T for violence, and some suggestions.

Plot: There is a secret society called Evolving Humanity. Not one person who does not work there knows of its existence. They take people who died as young children and bring them back at the age they are supposed to be or just a more progressed age. It is as if that person never died! But that person comes back with supernatural or inhuman powers. But the government knows and they are always after these superior beings.

Chapter 1: The Rebirth of the Good Sister

"Alright profile…" a voice said "Mischa Lecter, died when she was three, has one brother Dr. Hannibal Lecter M.D."

"Have we been successful, John? Are her vital signs stable?" Another voice inquired.

"Yes, she is actually at her best she has no medical problems. She will be a very healthy woman!" The first voice exclaimed with glee.

The woman on the table stirred. She was truly beautiful; she had deep maroon eyes and long beautiful light blonde hair. She could pass for a woman in her mid to late thirties.

"She's waking up sir!" John said excitedly.

Daniel Paarwood walked over and knelt down next to the woman with a concerned look on his face. Mischa Lecter opened her eyes and looked at him with a stoic look on her face.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Her voice was melodic and soft. She was pure beauty no doubt.

"Ms. Lecter, I am Daniel Paarwood and this is my son John. You are in the headquarters of Evolving Humanity. We brought you back from the dead."

"I see, well then it is quite a pleasure to meet you Daniel. So I died, can you please tell me how?" She looked concerned and very worried about something.

"We do not know Ms. Lecter. You see when you died, there is only one person we **assume** saw that and frankly he will not tell a soul. And he is a fugitive on the run at the moment."

Mischa looked at Daniel; he had to be in his fifties. He had graying light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Is my brother alright? Is he alive?" Her maroon eyes were suddenly glassy because she was worried for her brother.

"He is alive but…he has become a serial killer. We do not know why but he must have had some sort of mental breakdown possibly after you died."

Mischa was relieved to hear that Hannibal was alive but she could not hold the tears of anger back. _Hannibal why? Why would you do something so irrational?_ She was in complete shock none of it made any sort of sense.

"Ms. Lecter we are going to keep you here for a few days and then you will be given a choice. You can leave here and try your hand at a normal life or you can help us find your brother so you can see him again. Those are your choices. You have a whole week alright?" He noticed how upset she looked and he held her comfortingly.

Mischa felt so alone in the world. She wanted to see Hannibal again. She could distinctly remember seeing him as an eight year old boy looking at her lovingly in her final moments. That had made Mischa have something special when she died. She had the love of a wonderful brother who would have given his life for her. That had and still meant not the world but the universe to her.

##############################################################################

Mischa sat at the computer debating whether she should or not. Daniel had said the choice was hers but she was not sure if she wanted to. _Oh, to hades with it!_ Mischa got on Google and typed in Hannibal Lecter. She found a page on her brother and what she saw startled her.

Mischa could not believe what she was reading. _Sweet Jesus in heaven above! How could he have become so cruel and merciless! I need to find him! Darn it Mischa! Think straight! Maybe he had a reason. _Mischa could not believe how much he had changed since she had died.

_What can I do? He has killed over seventeen people and five law enforcement employees! One of them led the Justice Department! Oh Hannibal what have you done? Why are you doing these things? When I stinking find you I am going to stinking hit you! You are so stinking demented! Ugh! What is happening to me? Why am I saying these things?_

Mischa fell from the chair and onto her knees and began to sob and yell to God for an answer. She knew he had heard her and that the answer would come to her later. She was still upset though…

##############################################################################

The good doctor himself slept in his bed. He was sleeping quite peacefully and it is very surprising to see him like this…he begins dreaming or so he thinks…

##############################################################################

Doctor Lecter stands in a room with cinderblock walls and marble columns throughout. He hears a voice, a little girl's voice.

"Anniba! Anniba!" The girl comes scurrying over; it is a three year old Mischa!

"Mischa?"

Mischa suddenly disappears and in her place the real Mischa that has been brought back stands before him.

"Hello, dear brother."

"How are you here?"

"I was brought back Hannibal. And you know…" the look on her face goes from friendly to threatening "I am very annoyed, enraged, and confused!"

Hannibal now looks surprised and slightly furious to be frank.

"Why are you angry at me?"

"Pah! You do not even know what you have become? You have killed so many people! Why did you do such irrational things? I thought you were calmer than most!"

Mischa once again has tears falling down her face. Hannibal now looks like he feels some slight guilt. He pulls his beloved little sister into his arms like he used to when they were children.

"Mischa, I kill people who hurt others and do not contribute to society. I know that you think that it is no excuse and I understand," he holds her closer we are now seeing the true Hannibal Lecter "but it is what I do. I even killed those Nazi's who took your life. They never deserved life after what they did."

Mischa and Hannibal held each other. The good doctor and the good sister were reunited, but they were still separated physically.

##############################################################################

A.N: Well did you enjoy it? It was not tedious I trust? I wanted to show another side to the good doctor. I always wonder what the GD would think of the fanfics we have created! I hope he would like them because if he did not our livers would be eaten with some fava beans and a nice Chianti (shudders at the thought). Well then reviews please! Let me know what you think! NO FLAMERS WHATSOEVER I HAVE THE GOOD DOCTOR ON SPEED DIAL AND VIDEO CHAT! Please Doctor tell them!

The GD: Nasty reviews or 'flamers' are very tedious you know! The last person who flamed this lady or any of her fanfiction pals are listed as missing!

Me: There you go! Oh and the good doctor likes: lovinghannibal, pissynovelist, littlelecter, Twisted Love Stories, and sherilovinglecter very much!

The GD: They are all very talented! My thanks to every author who has written a Hannibal/Clarice story! They are spectacular and very interesting!

Me: If you would like to talk to the GD then PM me! He enjoys a good conversation! I am going to write up an interview fic with him by the way so look out for that!


	2. Chapter 2: Common

A.N: Well hello! Alright I want to thank the following: Grymmarie, Michelle Myers, lovinghannibal, and Twisted Love Stories for the wonderful reviews. I am pleased to have reviews from you all! Alright this chapter is going to be great! We find out **how** Mischa was brought back and who my badguy is! He is mean! DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY DANIEL PAARWOOD, JOHN, EVOLVING HUMANITY, AND MY BADGUY!

Chapter 2: Common Enemy and Common Ally

Hannibal Lecter woke up with a start, was it true? Was she really alive? The Good Doctor sighed; he felt that it was just a dream. He knew that even he could not bring people back! If he could, Mischa still would not be back because there were no remains when she was killed.

A cold, cruel laugh came from the other side of the room. The Good Doctor turned and saw a man who was about six foot with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he recognized the man instantly.

"What are you doing here Emilian?"

"I am here on a job; the government has me tracking down a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes…sound familiar?"

"No she does not sound familiar, should I know her?"

"Well that does not matter anyways, I am not here for that. I am merely here to complete another task…"

"Ahhh…I see…how rude of you to betray your old friend. I spared you if I can recall…"

"Yes but you did not spare my father, this is my way of payback."

Emilian pulled out a katana and attempted to slash his throat but Hannibal was much quicker than he had anticipated. But sadly Hannibal could not block the slash that hit his hand. Emilian quickly got into position to kill him, but then someone picked Emilian up and threw him at the wall.

"And what is your problem? I am on a job here!" He lunged at the person, who only had to turn to knock him out.

The person turned towards Hannibal, and stepped into the light! The woman was beautiful; she looked exactly like the grown-up Mischa that Hannibal had seen in his dream.

"Who are you?"

"You do not remember the vision do you? Must I repeat myself?"

Hannibal's eyes went wide; Mischa was truly back after all! He got up and held his sister truly for the first time in nearly seven decades. Mischa hugged her dear brother back; it was nice to hug him for real again.

"I need to get you to safety Hannibal; they are after me as well…"

Hannibal looked at his sister; there were tears in her eyes. He had always hated it when she cried because she was just so innocent; so pure.

Hannibal nodded and walked with his sister outside and they disappeared into the night…

##############################################################################

Emilian Grutas stands on the balcony watching the Good Doctor and the Good Sister heading to a vehicle.

_I will bring him down and his sister will be ashes once I get through with her_.

Emilian smiles evilly…the time will come…

##############################################################################

"Well then good to see you again Hannibal."

"Well I really should have known it was you who was behind this Daniel."

Daniel Paarwood and Hannibal Lecter had known each other before Hannibal's incarceration from John Hopkin's Medical Center. They have not seen each other since Hannibal's incarceration for many murders. They stand in front of a window overlooking a training area, Mischa flies in the air and kicks down many robots attempting to attack her.

"So what powers has she gained?"

"Well your little sister now has: superhuman strength, mental powers, flight, better reflexes, and a healing factor of some sort…"

"How did you bring her back?"

"We were going through the remains of that old barn where you two were being held, we found with our technology a single living cell with your sister's DNA inside the nucleus. We transported the cell back here and kept replicating the DNA, and since cell mitosis and meiosis are so slow we sped it up. Within five years your dear sister was back, it took us five years but it was worth it. I admit though, would have been much easier if there were remains…"

"Very up to date genetics, eh?" Hannibal turned and saw a familiar face, Clarice Starling.

"I thought you had died! They said that you were killed during the drug raid!"

Hannibal looked at Daniel and smirked. "Really?"

All three laughed, a fourth laugh came from next to Clarice. Mischa stood looking at her brother with an amused look on her face.

"You certainly picked a nice lady to love Hannibal."

"Hey Mischa how about you and I go get some water and let these two lovebirds catch up!"

Daniel and Mischa left without another word, leaving Hannibal and Clarice alone.

"Dr. Lecter, I did die. I was shot in the head and all I could think at that point was how much I loved you that was my last thought. I woke up here and your sister was standing there, she told me about what happened and I finally understood you. I love you with all my heart, can you forgive me for rejecting you?"

Hannibal said nothing; he only walked closer to Clarice and when she nodded he kissed her. The two kissed with such love and such emotion that it seemed to radiate throughout the room. Hannibal and Clarice broke the kiss for some nuisance that we call oxygen; and they then held each other. They had just declared their love for each other and now had many more reasons to enjoy life…

##############################################################################

A.N: Hey don't flame me! Yes I killed Clarice off, but it was to bring her back more at ease with her emotions ya know? She only died a few days prior to Hannibal and Mischa's meeting! Now the Good Doctor and his lady are together! Which might I add is the way it SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THAT MOVIE I DARE TO NAME! HANNIBAL! I go on a rant about the ending sometimes, just warning!


	3. Chapter 3: Greatest Fears

A.N: Alright! I have now gotten this ready! I am so thankful for the reviews! I will be working on this and The Sixth Titan simultaneously. After that I will add a new chapter to Interview with the Good Doctor. I might even post a prologue or first chapter for A Myriad of Lives: This Means War soon! I will attempt to update as much as I can! This fanfiction will probably be about five maybe even six chapters. I have some time off so I have more time for updates! Enjoy!

I OWN ONLY MY THREE OC's AND EVOLVING HUMANITY! AND I MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS!

Chapter 3: The Talk and the Greatest Fears of a Sibling

Mischa sat meditating on her bed. She had asked John to tell her beloved brother to come see her as soon as he could.

_Hannibal has changed so much…I still see him inside himself but he seems to hide it…Why am I so afraid of what he is capable of? He only seems to do that to people who have wronged him or someone he cares for…What exactly-_

_Brother…_

Mischa could feel his presence outside her door. He quietly knocked and she went and opened the door. As soon as he was inside, she closed the door and turned towards him.

"Brother, I understand from what I see on the Internet you are a wanted serial killer. I don't understand your decisions and I am very concerned about this. What exactly gave you the right to do what you did?"

"Mischa my wrongdoings are behind me I have refrained from killing for the past four years."

"Apparently they are not if that man Emilian Grutas was there to kill you!"

"His father was one of the men who killed you…"

Mischa froze almost instantly. She could still remember that horrible day fresh in her mind. She still remembered how they killed her in the very tub she bathed in. She collapsed as she felt the emotions of that day all over again.

"Mischa!"

Her vision went black…

Daniel and Hannibal stood at Mischa's bedside.

"Daniel what is going on?"

Daniel hesitated.

"Well to be honest, sometimes bringing back the deceased takes a psychological toll on the person who was brought back. For every miracle we do it comes at a price."

"Is there a catch in Clarice's case?"

"She's more violent than she originally was. Mischa is more sensitive to memories of the past. She has an amazing memory but she feels all the emotions in every memory. She is a telepath and a past tense empath."

"Could this kill Mischa?"

"There's always a possibility of the body or mind rejecting the regeneration and if that happens yes she will die."

"Will that happen?"

"I am not sure."

Emilian Grutas stood with his men at Hel's Inferno. Hel's Inferno was the building where Evolving Humanity operated secretly. The war was about to begin. He was ready…ready to kill the man who killed his father but first he would kill Hannibal's sister.

_Run while you can little Mischa…run while you can…_

Mischa woke up suddenly and bolted upright in her bed. Daniel, John, Clarice, and Hannibal all turned towards her.

"Emilian is here. He has a group of men they are planning to destroy this place."

Clarice bared her teeth.

"Well we damn well won't let them. What do we do Daniel?"

Daniel pulled out his gun and cocked it.

"We put an end to them and protect this place."

A.N: Alright! We are almost to the end! About 2 or 3 more chapters and I sincerely am excited. Yes Mischa and Clarice are both at risk due to the fact they have been revived. Will Mischa live or will Emilian truly get his revenge? The next chapter will be done soon. See you soon.


End file.
